1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the protection of pneumatic cylinders and diaphragm valves against failure of either the electrical supply or the pneumatic supply or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A perennial problem in the pneumatic arts is how to protect against the sudden loss of the air supply, and also electrical failure which could be catastrophic particularly in boiler operation. It is axiomatic that almost any engineering problem can be solved if one is willing to bear the expense. The present invention makes use of known components which are combined into a novel system to inexpensively solve the problems associated with pneumatic and electrical failures.